


不虞之隙【AO3专供版

by Alastiel



Series: 都市言情AU段子集 [7]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: 这玩意本来是为了防止“连续在lof发车【三篇】导致炸号”用的结果写着写着又开始黄了【...最初版本还是在这里发一下





	不虞之隙【AO3专供版

Erik的心情不太好。  
是非常不好。  
这一天可真是糟透了，凌晨四点时他被隔壁公寓新搬来那对夜猫情侣双人运动的助兴式呐喊吵醒，在锤墙抗议若干次后已经睡意全无，六点晨跑时刚跑出500米就遇到了天气预报上根本没提起过的突降大雨，全速返回的1分钟内把他浇了个透湿，七点半时他坐进自己那辆福特野马发现无法发动引擎只好乘地铁到公司，十点时他被3个来面试部门经理的候选者统一放了鸽子，四点半时目前手头最麻烦的那个项目甲方又对他们已经修改了八百遍的VI体系优化稿件提出了不可理喻的调整意见还拒听他的电话。  
这些不断累积把人推向崩溃边缘的倒霉事儿还没完，Erik三个月来第一次九点前下了班，九点半时他坐在了自己曾经经常光顾的酒吧吧台边，本来打算——好吧他承认自己多少听取了Emma的建议——用酒精放松一下，然后找个人请他或她喝上一杯再顺其自然地与其开展些减压娱乐……  
又一阵震耳欲聋的欢呼交杂着一些怪叫起哄声轰炸他的耳朵，Erik痛苦地闭起眼再睁开，酒保Sean边摇酒盅边探头朝Erik身后看，一脸兴趣盎然。  
“所以这他妈到底在搞什么？”  
“一个婚前派对。”Sean用那种我知道你从学生时代起就不参加任何派对的怜悯眼神看他。  
Erik确实不参加派对，他从来搞不懂这些群体活动的意义，尤其是“婚前派对”，不过是从一个庸碌的单身人类变成一个庸碌而悲惨的已婚人类，Erik不明白这有什么好纪念的，又不是说每个人的单身生涯都有被留存和追缅的价值。  
但显然这个明天将要结婚的悲惨准新郎和他的朋友们不这么想，他们偏偏选定了今晚在这个酒吧举行婚前派对，这无聊至极但异常吵闹的派对现场甚至引发了其它酒客的观摩和参与兴趣，宣告着Erik的减压活动计划彻底没戏。  
Erik叹了口气，他决定在喝完这杯后就回办公室睡到他的休息间里去，在又一阵更为剧烈的喧闹声响起时，已经对整天霉运认命的Erik终于带着满脸不耐转过头。  
好吧，也许这一个的单身生涯确实有点价值。  
那是个漂亮的蓝眼睛男人，出现在Erik视野里那一瞬就抓住所有注意力，Erik看着他完成了那根啤酒柱的挑战，之后还停在桌子上，带着绯红色的笑容在些微醉意里摇晃几下，才开始得意洋洋地向围在桌旁疯狂的男女们炫耀他的战果和魅力，几个转身让所有人看清他优越完美的腰臀曲线，用手指把卷发捋向耳后的动作被他做得优雅而挑逗，刻意左右顾盼时从那双眼睛里散逸出的风情招摇到近乎放荡。  
如果他不是这个派对的主角，就会有七成的概率被Erik带去附近长租的酒店房间，甚至是Erik的公寓。即使因为公司上升期的各种焦头烂额并非处在最佳状态，Erik也充分相信自己的吸引力，尤其对于这个类型。  
真遗憾。  
Erik把杯子里最后一口威士忌喝完，再往那边人群的中央投去一瞥，结账离开。

Erik没想到还会见到那个男人，当新项目的甲方对接人Charles Xavier在他的办公桌对面坐下露出并非商务式的迷人微笑时，Erik即刻认出了他。处在大厦56层的新办公室拥有极佳的自然收光，三英尺外的Charles比Erik记忆里的更加漂亮，且不可思议的年轻，27岁的市场总监即使穿着定制三件套，看起来也还像是个刚毕业的本科生，他的蓝眸和红唇在柔和光照下艳丽欲滴，每个神态都灵动鲜活美得惊人  
在起身与之握手时Erik下意识瞥了眼对方垂落的左手，无名指上没有戒指，Erik诧异了一瞬，不合时宜地想起从不带婚戒的秘书。  
“人类是太过现实又对自己的贪欲过分诚实的物种，有时候一些细微的暗示能带来意想不到的回馈。”  
Erik在这刻竟对Emma产生些许了认同，这暗示来自Charles的话，甚至比他所认知到的更有效。

Charles是个非常理想的项目对接人，专业能力与他外形的优秀程度高度一致，这位标致的美人甚至还兼具着随和可亲的脾性和风趣雅致的谈吐举止，并拥有绝佳的交际手腕，在项目前期对接工作最为繁复杂乱的阶段他每周会来Erik的公司两到三次，堪称Emma“平生仅见”最积极配合的甲方代表，很快就让公司里从管理到执行层每个人都对他抱持不同程度的好感。  
包括Erik在内，当然。  
鉴于这是Erik自己半年前就接洽下的重要项目，前期商务层面和执行层面的沟通和对接都需要他的参与，这使得他在一个多月的时间里获得了足够多的与Charles接触的机会，也接收到了来自这位合作“伙伴”足够明确的取向暗示。这让Erik面临了一些，他未预期过会发生的偏差和，考验。  
诚然对方在工作时能力卓绝并极其专业，值得以挑剔著称的Erik给予最高级别的肯定。但Charles会在会议结束或其他工作间隙与Erik靠得不必要的近，会在同Erik进行其他话题交谈时柔声低语并发出动听得撩人的笑声，会在微微抬头仰视Erik时毫不掩饰地展示里头闪烁着的恋慕。就像现在这样，Erik已经记不起五秒钟之前他们在聊什么，只有两个人在的办公室里Charles也要贴在Erik耳畔说话，语毕没有退开，偏一偏头就能倚上他的肩膀。Erik在暧昧丛生的氛围里醺然，握住酒瓶的胳膊曲起抵上Charles的后腰，引发些若有似无的摩擦。Charles挑起眼角看上来，舌尖在裹着酒液的下唇上轻轻扫过，Erik低头就能吻住他。

Charles是个过于诱人的存在，更不用说他还在每一个恰当或者不那么恰当的时刻施展他一贯擅长的魅惑手段，如果不是他已婚，Erik现在就想抓住那截从衬衫衣袖中露出的手腕把他压倒在办公室的沙发上，甚至顾不得先把门反锁，他们就会一边凶狠地互相咬吻一边解开对方的皮带和拉链，堪堪拉低裤子就急不可耐地开始交合，Erik会用他那根勃起时尺寸和硬度都绝顶出色的阴茎让Charles同时体会被凶狠侵占时的痛楚和欢愉，即使润滑不那么充分Erik也能用技巧和力量很快把这个饥渴的尤物彻底操湿操开，在那个柔软销魂的幽深所在内射很多次直到用精液把他灌满。  
当面对某人进行近乎秽乱的性幻想这种事的发生大概可以追溯回17岁的时候，Erik意识到这点时才有些回过神。  
他不是什么道德模范，也并未觉得婚姻有多么神圣，但成为已婚人士的出轨对象还是超过了他的自尊底线。  
Erik忽略心中那丝不甘，用手肘把Charles推远了些，同时往另一侧迈了两步使自己离落地玻璃窗面更近一些，他重新记起他们交谈的内容来，项目合作的前序对接进行得相当顺利甚至比原计划早了两周完成，值得一个小小的庆祝，所以他们从Erik那些他自己也搞不清楚全凭Emma打理的酒柜里找了一瓶还算适合在工作间歇中饮用的贵腐来。  
Erik避开Charles失望的注视，他故作镇定地再往自己还剩不少的杯子里再添了一点酒，玻璃制品间发出清脆的碰撞声，“我们开了个好头，你也能从亲力亲为的各项工作中脱身，多些工作外的时间，陪陪家人，也许来一次家庭旅游？我猜。”  
“我该把这个话题当成一个‘聊聊个人生活’的邀请吗？”Charles在略微的茫然过后再次展现他绝妙的引导沟通技巧。  
Erik简直痛恨Charles此刻眨着眼睛佯装天真却又实在俏皮乖巧的模样，这个有多可爱就有多可恨的小骗子。  
“不，或许我只是在提醒你家庭责任不仅仅是收入和物质供给。”  
Erik发现自己的不甘和妒意在提起Charles的“家庭责任”时已经让口中苏玳的甘甜余味变得苦涩和酸楚，他越来越愤懑难平，为Charles明明已经结婚还对他展开如此直白的引诱，更为自己根本无法抗拒这样的引诱彻底沦陷，强烈的久违的情绪波动从内部击中了他，几乎要在Charles露出更为无辜的困惑表情时把那些愤怒表达出来。  
Erik突然呈现的疏离态度让Charles有些无所适从，但他还是得体地从办公室告辞离开，甚至还恪守礼仪地饮空了杯中的酒。

那天后Erik临时飞去西海岸出差，亲自谈了个之前原本被他定义为“除了钱以外没有任何价值”的项目。  
Charles没有那么快放弃，他尝试着给Erik发了一些未得到回复的信息，但从第三天开始就再没有发过来，那之后再过了半周，Erik也彻底放弃了痛苦而焦灼的等待，并开始接受他会在相当长的一段时间内，被Charles占据越来越多私人情感和情绪的事实。  
Erik在酒店套房的床上醒来，胀硬的下体向他嚣叫亟需获得的纾解和慰藉，除了借由刚才梦中还未消逝的那些零星片段开始伸手自慰Erik别无他法。他闭起眼想象赤裸的Charles张开双腿跨坐下来的模样，在用指腹搓揉龟头时想象Charles咬住下唇用自己濡湿翕张的洞口轻吮那里，他们在满室蒸腾的情欲里感受即将突破边界的双重刺激，红潮和细汗袭遍白皙胸膛和腰身时Charles终于沉下身体把他巨大的阴茎一点点全吞下去。  
Erik想象着Charles在逐渐激烈的性事里挺立胀大的乳头，想象着Charles在快速起伏间不断弹动摇晃的性器，想象Charles每次坐落时臀瓣与腿根和囊袋拍打的声响和他们兴奋缠绵的喘息交织在一起，Charles会因渐渐削减的体力慢下动作，半睁开蕴满欢愉泪水的眼睛，轻喃Erik的名字乞求帮助，他会毫不犹豫地把Charles从身上掀下来压进一堆乱糟糟的寝具里，再次进入那具热情紧致的身体开始引导两个人共同的放纵享受。  
Erik低吼着射进自己拳头里，他彻底完蛋了。  
故事也许该有另一个开端和走向的，但Charles仍会像个真正的惑乱人心的美丽恶魔，彻底侵蚀他的灵魂并主宰他的欲望。

返回纽约时已经是两个月后，Erik跑了好几个城市，以顶尖效率拿到一轮融资，并确定了第一间区域分公司的选址，到办公室时他把一份礼物递给Emma，面对她钟爱品牌的香薰礼盒套装这位女士毫无感激之意并且在整天的工作汇报和其他工作配合时面无表情，他们有六年交情了，Erik还没见过Emma除了偶尔的尖酸调侃外，对他直白地显露出如此之大的怨气。  
下午一个会议后，Erik隔着办公桌与Emma对视，后者正冷若冰霜地向他递来几份需要签字的文件。  
Erik开始签字时抬头看了秘书一眼，“说实在的，我挺欣赏今天你没有任何废话的作风，但我衷心希望你的不快情绪不会影响执行力。”  
“我只是需要一段时间消化和认知自己老板真的没多少人性这件事实。”  
“我接受任何工作层面的辩驳和异议，但不接受无端的针对我个人的人身攻击。”Erik在真的生气时语速会减慢，怒气会通过几个沉闷的重音表露给对方施加更大的压力，陡然增长的威慑感让Emma明显瑟缩了一下，她的老板在一阵令人恐惧的沉默过后才用稍微和缓了一丁点的语气重新开启对话，  
“既然是对我个人的意见，在表达过后我希望你恢复正常的工作态度，那么现在可以开始了，Emma。”  
“Charles来找过你。”又过了一会Emma才开口，Erik挑一下眉示意她继续，“他看起来对你出差的事一无所知。”  
“……我跟他……需要我们直接沟通确定的部分已经完成了，至于私交层面我们并没有需要向对方报备行程的义务。”Erik已经顾不得掩饰自己嗓音里的无奈。  
“老天，你哪里有问题吗？是不是因为太久没有正常的性生活导致功能彻底障碍了？”Emma终于完全恢复成了“Emma形态”，她把双手重重拍在办公桌上，“你和Charles Xavier这样明显是你中意类型的美人几乎朝夕相处了两个月还没有把他带上床？甚至为了躲他你还从纽约逃走了？得了，别不承认你早被他迷住了，我们又没瞎，你看他的时候眼神几乎就要把他吞了。”  
“你们？工作量不饱和到开始研究我的私生活了？”Erik危险而不耐地眯起眼，“我是否还能对自己信赖的团队抱持不变的专业寄望？”  
“噢拜托别再炫耀那种看似冷酷清醒，其实只是用多疑和自以为是伪装自己安全感匮乏的可笑行径了，我可足够了解你了，虽然我们不是朋友——你当然没有朋友，Erik，但我...我们偶尔也会关心下狂妄自大有点反社会但其实不是坏人发起奖金来还算大方的老板。我们只是觉得你实在不该错过他。”  
Erik没有刻意隐藏自己的些微动容，颓丧同样显露无遗，他疲倦地合一次眼，“恐怕我早就错过了，在我认识他之前，Charles就结婚了。”  
“什么？他当然没有！我们……咳，她们早就把他调查清楚了，迷上他的可远不止你，他都好几年没有固定关系了，你从哪里听来的谣言？？？”Emma震惊的眉尾差不多快飞到她的前额发际里。  
室内突然安静下来，整整30秒后Erik揣着颗狂跳的心瞪向Emma，“他的婚前派对我就在现场，那个酒吧里，我亲眼……”  
他把一句脏话哽在喉咙里，停下对手中钢笔笔帽的折磨，缓慢地站起身来。  
Emma在Erik冲出办公室门口后翻了一个巨大的白眼。她现在很有把握自己能在Quora的“你的老板能蠢到什么程度？”这问题下拿到一个最高赞。

Erik还是克制住了自己没在工作时间编造理由冲进Charles的办公室，他在地下停车场找到Charles的雪佛兰沃蓝达，像个跟踪狂一样把自己的车停在附近，七点半Charles出现在停车场，Erik在他走近这个区时打开车门走下来。  
Charles明显愣住了几秒，还是礼节周到地颔首招呼，“晚上好，Erik，希望你不是带着非得让我回办公室加班的消息来的。”他的笑容干涩而程式化，带着回敬性质的漠然和自嘲意味，他很好地维持着商业合作关系的界限，这次Erik毫不犹豫地逼近打破了那些。  
Erik强忍着伸手触碰Charles的冲动，他不知道自己还有没有这个资格，然而在“我真的很抱歉”后他实在无法把那个荒诞的道歉原由说出口，Charles沉默着没有做出回应，Erik因此暂时丧失了整理其他说辞的能力。  
他们傻兮兮地站在那儿静默相视，直到Charles发出堪称仁慈的叹息，“那是我妹夫的婚前派对，老天，真不敢相信我需要解释这个。我承认我不该做那些蠢事，喝得半醉去出那个风头只为引起某个人的注意……我早就，看到你了，我还为你买了酒，但你走得太快，Sean根本没帮上忙。”Charles把脸埋进手心里再抬起来，不去看交织在Erik脸上的惊喜和懊恼，他缓慢呼吸了一次才再次抬头，“这整件事都是你一个人的错，Erik，你这个先入为主固执己见的自大狂。因为对初见时的我心存偏见而否认和逃避自己感情的胆小的混蛋。”  
他的尾音发着颤，很显然Emma已经向Charles通风报信，把自己老板对他婚姻状况的白痴级别误会和盘托出，Erik终于做出了几个月来面对Charles时最为智慧的反应，边反复承认“是我的错”“我是混蛋”云云，同时伸手把眼角泛红的Charles搂进怀里，并在低头吻住那对柔软唇瓣式轻易化解了一些软绵绵的形式化挣扎。

在有了男朋友和十分美满的性生活后，Erik还是讨厌一切派对，但他会为了Charles忍耐并适应其中的一小部分。  
至于在Erik的幕后操控下，Charles的婚前派对办得完全像个预演式的结婚派对，以及Erik对婚姻和家庭责任相关认知的彻底转变，那都是后话了。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 所以下一篇又【可以】是车了...吧


End file.
